Wait
by V. Vichi L
Summary: Little did you know that a word can make some changes. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Not ours. It's Craig Bartlett's.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Little did you know that one word could make a change.**

**A/N: This is my second HA! fic. I appreciated you guys who had reviewed or read my first fic or left it after reading without reviewed or just look at it and click that 'Back' button. I really am happy and I feel welcomed in this new 'world'. So, hope you like it. Sorry if it's as bad as my first.**

**

* * *

****Wait**

**Written by V. Vichi L.**

"I do care about you, Arnold," I said.

He just smiled. "Me too."

"It's been years and, honestly, I missed you."

He just shrugged. "Same here."

I blinked. "I love you. You know that obviously, don't you, Arnold?"

He just stared at me, his face was blank. Then I turned my back and walked away, before a hand caught mine.

"Wait…"

* * *

**WAS THAT VERY SHORT?! I don't blame you if you hate me. Well, it just popped into my mind and I couldn't help but wrote it. I don't know if I should continue it, but well… So, tell me your opinion!**

**Review.**

**V. Vichi L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

It's our third date on this week.

And it's getting late.

She started to walk away, leaving me behind.

I looked up at the moon, remembering her beautiful face I saw just now.

The moon had never that beautiful—

"Wait… Helga!"

She turned around, smile on her face. "What?"

I jogged towards her, took both her arms. "You forget something."

"What?"

I pecked her on the lips, and starting to walk away. "A goodnight kiss."

* * *

I decided to continue this fic, and you see, it's now a drabble. Thank you for my friend, **aurorabridge**, for the idea making this into drabbles. :D

What do you think? I would love to see your REVIEW!

~ V. Vichi L.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: *shakes head*

* * *

My jaw dropped. What's wrong, you ask? Arnold just asked me out to the prom.

As a DATE!

I realized I haven't said anything for two minutes when he said worriedly, "So… What do you think?"

"I… I… I… THIS IS NOT FUNNY, ARNOLD! APRIL FOOL HAD PASSED! FIND SOMEONE TO SHARE YOUR JOKE!"

"I-It's not a joke, Helga! How could you say that?!"

"Because it's crazy! You? ME? Prom night? Ha!"

"So, it's a no then." He turned around and walked away.

"Wait!"

He looked at me broken-heartedly.

"I'm sorry… I think that's just the way I say yes."

* * *

**A/N: **I wanna say thank you for you guys who had reviewed my story: Jadeykins, acosta perez jose ramiro. angie93, and shireishou. And for you who had read this. Thank you very much!

So, what do ya think? Please review!

~ V. Vichi L.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: **I'm tired of this but… It's Craig Bartlett's. *sighs*

* * *

Last time I saw her here, she's standing, and looked like she was waiting for someone. And she's shivering. There's no scarf wrapped around her neck in that winter. But I walked away.

Now, I see her again. Still standing, waiting, and shivering. Without scarf.

But I don't walk away.

"Here, take this." I give her my scarf, wrapping it around her neck. She looks up. "Next time, if you wanted to wait for someone in this winter, wear this, okay?"

"I won't wait again."

"Why?"

"Because you're here." And she gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

* * *

Yeah, the wait here is not a word but a verb. You like it? I like it. XD

Anyway, please review and tell me what your opinion. I'd love that.

V. Vichi L.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Craig Bartlett.

* * *

This was it. I had wasted too many times for this moment.

Now, I had to be ready.

But what if it didn't go as I expected? Gerald said it would be successful and I didn't have to worry about it. But I was terrified. I was worried that this would go wrong. I didn't know what I'd be if that happened.

I sighed heavily. This wouldn't go well. What was I thinking? I had to go home.

I was about to walk away before a beautiful blonde walked past me.

"Hey, Helga! Wait! I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey y'all. Thanks so much for the old reviews. Sorry for updating ever so slow :p Tell me what you think! Please reviiieeeeewwwww :D :D :Da


End file.
